Question: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{3}{q} = 3$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $q$ $-3 = 3q$ $-3 = 3q$ $3q = -3$ $q = -\dfrac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $q = -1$